Reality
by Network Error
Summary: Saat sang terkasih terbang terlalu tinggi hingga melupakan jalan kembali ke bumi. Dedicated to the victims of Air Asia and Malaysian Airlines


"_Aominecchi! Besok aku akan kembali ke Jepang. Bagaimana kalo kita merayakan tahun baru di apartemenmu?"_

Ia bangun dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Peluh membanjiri kaos dan membuat kasur miliknya lembab. Mata sewarna nila bergulir. Mencari tahu jam berapa sekarang. Masih terngiang di telinga sang polisi berkulit gelap saat kekasihnya yang cerewet seperti wanita itu mengatakan kabar yang cukup membuat hatinya menghangat. Dibolak-balikkan tubuhnya, berusaha agar suara itu berhenti dan ia bisa melanjutkan istirahatnya dengan tenang. Namun entah mengapa matanya tidak bisa tertutup lagi.

Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk membuat segelas kopi dan kembali memantau jalannya pencarian sosok Kise Ryouta.

Reality _↔ Network Error_

_Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Dedicated to victims of Air Asia and Malaysian Airlines_

_You never fall, you just fly higher_

_Jika ada petasan typo, mohon jangan disentuh_

Kise Ryouta adalah salah satu pilot berbakat dan cukup berpengalaman dalam dunia penerbangan. Ia bekerja pada sebuah maskapai yang cukup terkenal akan kualitas layanannya. Ia terbiasa untuk meninggalkan sang kekasih untuk berkeliling dunia. Tapi, sang kekasih –Aomine Daiki- tetap mendukung impian sang pilot walau kadang ia didera rasa kesepian karena si pirang yang tak kembali selama berbulan-bulan.

* * *

><p><em>Hingga pada suatu ketika, apa yang paling ditakutkan dalam hidupnya terjadi.<em>

* * *

><p>"A-Ao-Aomine-san!" dengan nafas terengah-engah, Sakurai Ryo-si polisi baru masuk- mendobrak ruang kerja Aomine.<p>

"Ada apa Ryo? Kau seperti dikejar kriminal saja. Ada kasus baru?" Aomine hanya bisa melihat pucuk kepala Sakurai saking banyaknya berkas-berkas kriminal yang harus diperiksa.

"Pe-Pe-Pesawat! Pe-Pesawat Kise-san hilang!" butuh berapa detik bagi Aomine untuk memproses informasi yang datang.

* * *

><p><em>Pesawat yang dikendarai oleh Kise Ryouta dinyatakan hilang.<em>

* * *

><p>Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera berlari keluar menuju ruang santai yang ada di lantai dasar. Tak ada waktu baginya untuk menunggu lift. Untung saja kantornya ada di lantai dua. Setidaknya ia tidak akan merusak kakinya.<p>

Saat ia tiba di sana, ia dapat melihat ekspresi teman-temannya yang sendu. Ia langsung mengambil _remote_ dan membesarkan volume TV.

"_Salah satu pesawat dari maskapai komersil dinyatakan hilang kontak pada pukul 07:55. Kontak terakhir dilakukan pada pukul 06:15. Diperkirakan pesawat hilang di tengah laut. Sampai saat ini, kami hanya dapat mengabarkan koordinat terakhir pesawat terdeteksi."_

Ia pikir semua berita itu hanya mimpi. Halusinasi dirinya karena tidak bertemu Kise.

Namun tepukan teman-teman di bahunya menyadarkannya kalau itu semua adalah kenyataan.

"Aku doakan semoga Kise-kun dapat segera ditemukan."

"Kau harus kuat, Daiki! Aku yakin dia masih hidup, karena perkataanku absolut."

"Semoga Kise-san diberi keselamatan selalu, Aomine-san."

Dan sederet kalimat lainnya. Namun itu semua tidak cukup. Ia hanya butuh Kise Ryouta. Hanya Kise Ryouta.

.

.

.

Saat sarapan, ia buka kembali pesan terakhir yang dikirim oleh sang terkasih

"_I'll take this plane off at 05.20. Maybe you could pick me up at the airport? _

_I'll be arrive on 08.30. Can't wait to see you there!_

_Love,_

_Kise Ryouta"_

Seolah mengerti akan rasa rindu yang membuncah, air matanya juga tidak mau bertahan lama-lama di pelupuk mata. Sereal jagung yang biasa ia makan bersama sang kekasih tiba-tiba terasa asin. Kopi yang ia minum juga terasa sedikit asin.

'Mengapa kopi ini asin? Mengapa sereal ini asin? Mengapa air mataku tidak mau berhenti?'

Dan yang selanjutnya dilakukan Aomine adalah mengambil boneka anjing berwarna kuning -hadiah darinya saat hari jadi mereka- milik sang kekasih dan duduk di depan televisi. Mengganti-ganti _channel_ TV. Berharap wajah sang kekasih muncul dalam keadaan selamat. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah bisa membayangkan apakah ia kuat jika kenyataan berkata bahwa sang pilot terbang tinggi. Terlalu tinggi untuk kembali ke bumi. Sesekali ia menghirup aroma tubuh sang kekasih dari bantal yang ia pegang, sambil bergumam _'Ryouta...Ryouta...'_

_Fin_

A/N: Saya tau ini gak jelas. Aomine jadi OOC. Saya bikin pas lagi nunggu dokter di RS. Mana _words_nya gak sampe 550, cedih :(

Saya juga tau ini bahasa masih acak-acakan. Nilai bahasa saya memang patut dipertanyakan. Kalau ada kesalahan mohon diingatkan ya.

Terima kasih buat Kacang Metal atas inspirasi yang saya dapatkan setelah membaca fic miliknya yang berjudul _Hai, Apa Kabar?_

Didedikasikan untuk para korban kecelakaan pesawat. Semoga amal ibadah kalian diterima di sisi Tuhan, dan untuk keluarganya diberikan ketabahan.


End file.
